


Power Shift

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Scott need to work on their issues before the rest of the pack can work out where they fit in. Who will come out on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Shift

Power Shift

The sound of Stiles’ footsteps coming closer to the blanket distracted Derek from the two beta wolves fighting in front of him. Stiles dropped onto the blanket beside Derek, his shoulder at level with Derek’s hip. Derek brushed his fingers lightly over the back of Stiles’ neck, pressing his thumb to the base of Stiles’ hair. Stiles tilted his head back and slightly to the side, baring his neck to Derek. Derek acknowledged the gesture by squeezing Stiles’ neck before turning his attention back to Jackson and Scott.

The pair was evenly matched, at the minute, but that would soon change. Derek could feel it, he knew that within the next few days they would sort out their differences and one would emerge as the more dominant wolf. He couldn’t help but root for Jackson, his own wolf, the wolf he had turned first.

Beside him Allison shifted nervously, her teeth catching her thumb as she watched the fight. Lydia was on Allison’s other side, and unlike her, she watched with detached interest, more interested in the folder lying open on her lap. Derek had a suspicion he knew what Lydia would do if her mate lost the fight against Scott. Lydia would challenge Scott herself and Scott would give in to her instantly because she was a girl. He would refuse to hurt her, thus making Lydia the most powerful wolf in the pack, besides Derek. Lydia was savvy enough to not have to do dirty work, let the boys do it, and if her mate won, dominate through proxy.

Allison gasped beside him drawing his attention from Lydia; Jackson had drawn first blood. Scott was hunched on the forest floor, his already healing torn arm held close to his body. Derek watched Jackson smirk at Scott, blood still on his lips and fangs. Scott reacted, his neck twitching slightly to the side. He felt it inside too, in the pack bond he felt thrumming through him, a slight shift in power.

‘I fancy a steak.’ Derek said casually turning to Stiles. ‘Do you fancy steak?’

‘I would love a steak.’ Stiles said moving from the blanket and dusting the leaves and twigs off of his jeans.

‘Allison, Lydia, these two will be fighting for hours. Let’s go eat.’

‘But…’ Allison said.

‘Hey Derek’s offering to buy dinner, who are we to refuse, right Allison?’ Stiles said tugging her to her feet.

‘Besides, I need someone to share desert with because these two won’t share.’ Lydia pouted. ‘Come on.’ She threaded her arm through Allison’s, leading her towards where Derek was waiting patiently by the car. Allison looked back twice on the short journey to the car, then peered out the back window as Derek drove away. Derek frowned; Allison could be a dangerous chink in the packs armour.

XXX

Scott twisted under the attack; his body was starting to tire. Jackson, it seemed, had endless energy and was crouched, a glint in his eyes. He pounced forward and Scott feinted to the side but Jackson was ready and followed him, his leg catching Scott’s ankle. Scott struggled to stay upright but Jackson was too fast, too strong.

Scott fell in a heap with a triumphant Jackson pinning him to the ground. Jackson licked his teeth and smirked down at Scott. ‘Submit to me now, and this will be a whole lot easier.’

‘No.’ Scott snarled. Jackson just shrugged and grabbed his pack mate’s wrists, trying to pin him to the ground. Scott fought back, teeth and nails flashing but Jackson was stronger.

‘You have to want it McCall. That’s your problem; you’re tired because you’re fighting the wolf and me. Give in and you have a chance of beating me.’

‘What do you know?’

‘More than you it would seem.’ Jackson hissed leaning close. ‘Give.’

‘No!’ Scott said heaving Jackson off his body. Jackson laughed as he landed in a heap on the ground. Scott was on his feet, rushing forward. Jackson was on his feet and ready in an instant, he moved to the side then caught Scott from behind, tripping him so the both fell to the ground this time.   
Jackson’s body covered Scott’s and Scott leaned his head forward, trying to use anything to push back against Jackson, but the move was disastrous because it bared the back of Scott’s neck. Jackson shifted and eased his fangs into the skin around the top of Scott’s spine. The move was almost gentle, but Scott knew at that second that he had lost. Jackson was the dominant wolf.

Jackson stayed that way, hot breath panting over Scott’s skin, the tip of his tongue flicking to catch the blood that escaped. He sunk his teeth a little deeper and Scott whimpered before Jackson released him.

‘Mine.’ Jackson snarled pushing Scott’s shirt up. Scott didn’t respond, just stayed still, his face buried in the dirt below him. Jackson pushed and tugged the shirt off Scott’s body then started on his torn jeans, dragging them away. Scott stayed still, let Jackson strip him. ‘You have to submit Scott.’ Jackson reminded him.

‘No.’ Scott said.

‘If you submit to me now, this will be easy for you. I bit you. I won, submit.’

‘No.’ Scott repeated stubbornly. Jackson snarled pushing Scott’s shorts off his hips, leaving him naked.

‘I don’t want to hurt you, McCall.’ Jackson said. Scott stayed silent. Jackson just shook his head moving so he was kneeling behind Scott, pulling him to his knees. He was about to speak when the aroma of Scott hit him like a slap in the face. It was arousal. Scott was turned on by this.

Jackson ran his hand over the curve of Scott’s ass then down to fondle his balls. Scott hissed and his hips strutted as if part of him wanted to push back while the other part wanted to pull away. When Jackson let his fingers move forward, Scott’s cock was rock hard.

‘You want this.’ Jackson said. Scott stayed silent. ‘No point ignoring me, you want this. I can feel it. I can smell it. You’re mine McCall.’

‘N-no.’ Scott said his face was burning with shame. He had never been so turned on in his life; it was never like this with Allison. Scott wanted Jackson to fuck him, wanted Jackson to control and dominate him. Scott wanted Jackson to put him in his place.

‘Yes.’ Jackson’s voice sounded smug, triumphant. ‘I can smell it, I can see it.’ Jackson said tugging his shirt over his head and unbuckling his jeans. Nothing happened for the longest time and Scott was about to look behind him when he felt Jackson’s breath ghosting over his tight hole. ‘You smell…like reluctant submission.’ Jackson said, his tongue flicking over Scott’s hole.

Scott gasped; he’d never been touched there before. He tensed as Jackson worked his tongue around the rim while his thumbs pulled Scott’s cheeks apart almost painfully. ‘I can see all of you.’ Jackson said. ‘Relax; it’ll go easier if you relax.’ Jackson’s voice had that smug sound, but there was an almost caring edge to it.

Scott had two choices. He could leave the pack, try to live it alone, or he could submit to Jackson. His chest tightened at the thought of leaving the pack, of being alone. No, he wanted the pack, he needed them. He needed what Jackson was about to do, he needed discipline and a place to belong.

Jackson worked a finger into Scott’s ass alongside his tongue, preparing Scott, opening him for what was about to come. Scott was beautiful like this, all nervous energy and indecision. He added another finger, probably too soon by the hiss Scott let out and the tensing of Scott’s muscles, but Jackson didn’t care. It was more than he got his first time. ‘Relax.’ He warned again.

‘I’m trying.’ Scott snapped. It was the first thing Scott had said that indicated he wanted this. Jackson made soothing noises as he added a third finger.

‘Try harder.’ Jackson warned. ‘This will hurt more if you’re tense.’ He pulled his fingers out and moved, lining his cock up with Scott’s entrance. He pressed his cock to Scott’s hole and pushed forward, his head breaching the tight rim. Scott let a little whine out of his throat.

‘Easy.’ Jackson said, and this time his voice was soft, pulling Scott against his chest and rubbing a soothing hand on Scott’s belly, his knuckles brushing against Scott’s hard length. When he was fully pressed inside, he let his head rest on Scott’s shoulder. ‘Easy.’ He said again but Scott suspected it was more for his own benefit. ‘So tight.’

 

Scott rolled his hips back and Jackson gasped a little, pushing forward into the wolf below him. ‘You belong to me now.’ Jackson said, pulling out and pushing back in. ‘Which means Allison’s mine.’

‘Allison?’ Scott asked pushing his hips back to Jackson. ‘But she’s mine.’

‘No, you’re mine, which makes Allison mine.’ Jackson panted as he pushed into Scott’s willing body. Scott groaned as Jackson wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him close. Scott bared the back of his neck immediately. ‘Like Lydia’s mine.’

‘What about Stiles?’ Scott asked. Jackson snarled and moved faster, setting a punishing pace.

‘Stiles is Derek’s. You’d do well to remember that when you touch him the way you do, or it will be Derek showing you your place in the pack. And believe me; he won’t be as gentle as I’m being.’ Jackson said. He licked the bite marks he left on Scott’s neck. ‘I’m you’re protection from Derek.’ Jackson reminded Scott.

‘Fuck.’ Scott panted his eyes rolling in his head as Jackson wrapped his hand around Scott’s cock. If Jackson was being this rough, Scott didn’t want to think about Derek doing this.

‘Do you submit? Are you mine?’ Jackson asked, squeezing Scott’s cock. He was close, and he couldn’t stop licking the back of Scott’s neck.

XXX

Derek paused; he could feel another shift in power. Stiles felt it too, observant as he was. Stiles was sometimes the most efficient of Derek’s pack and he was human. It would have been funny if it wasn’t so messed up, how the two humans were so different. Stiles embraced the wolves, tried to learn whatever he could. He was the most invested in the pack besides Derek, but that could have had something to do with him being Derek’s mate. Allison, on the other hand, was so utterly clueless about the pack, and Derek suspected it wouldn’t take much to frighten her away at the minute. Watching a dominance battle would have been the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Stiles’ hand came to rest on Derek’s thigh, his fingers curling into Derek’s flesh. They shared a quick look. Stiles could feel what Derek did as a result of their blood bond, they were either about to lose a pack mate, or finally gain a structure. Derek locked his fingers with Stiles’; letting only his mate see his apprehension and nerves, ignoring the waiter’s lingering eyes as he came to take the desert order.

XXX

‘I submit.’ Scott said quietly.

It was quick after that. Jackson pounded Scott hard and tugged his cock almost painfully until Scott bent his neck further. Jackson sank his teeth deep, feeling the hot coppery blood flow into his mouth as he unloaded inside Scott. Scott whimpered and whined as his body was used for a second before Jackson tugged his cock, finally allowing him to cum.

They collapsed in a heap, Jackson lapping at the wounds he created. ‘Mine.’ He repeated softly.

‘Yours.’ Scott finally agreed, his neck blushing red. He sounded tired, like the fight had left him. Jackson ran a hand through Scott’s hair, pleased he had succeeded in the battle, but disappointed that the fight had left Scott. He would work on that though, he would rebuild Scott as a better wolf. Scott and Allison were his, and along with Lydia’s instant submission and place as his mate, Jackson was second only to Derek. Of course they all belonged to Derek, and Jackson would do well to remember his place or it would be him on the receiving end of Derek’s harsh punishments.

It started to rain, heavy wet drops of water splashing Jackson’s skin. He shifted and stood up, helping Scott to his feet and gathering their clothes. ‘Let’s go shower. The pack will be home soon.’ He said, pushing Scott a little ahead of him and licking his lips.

XXX

Derek took his time driving home, and then made his way slowly inside his house, almost nervous about what would greet him. Scott was lounging on the sofa, his hair wet from the shower. Jackson came through from the kitchen looking pink, fresh, and smug with a glass of milk in his hand. Derek shared a look with his top beta, and he allowed his lips to curl into a brief smile.

‘Scott.’ Allison called brushing past Derek. Scott looked to Allison then back at Jackson, asking permission to go to his mate. Jackson smiled and nodded briefly. Derek was pleased; Scott was catching on to his new position quickly.

‘Hey Allison.’ Scott said standing up. Allison touched him worriedly, sending a quick glare at Jackson before checking her boyfriend’s body. Lydia rolled her eyes and went upstairs while Stiles hovered close to Derek’s back, his fingers edging into the waistband of Derek’s jeans.

Yes, Allison was definitely a chink in the pack’s armour and Derek wondered if he wanted the girl around. Jackson had his work cut out for him if he were to teach Allison more about the pack and culture of the wolves. If Allison couldn’t pick it up quickly, Derek was afraid he would have to remove her from the pack.

He wasn’t sure how Scott would react to that, but they would cross that bridge if it came to that. ‘Let’s go to bed.’ Derek said, turning and wrapping an arm around Stiles. ‘Jackson, come up with us for a second. I’d like a word.’

‘Of course.’ Jackson said following them to the bedroom. Stiles went to the bathroom and left Derek and Jackson by the door.

‘Did everything go ok?’ Derek asked watching, Stiles eavesdropping in the bathroom mirror.

‘I didn’t think he would do it.’ Jackson admitted. Derek just nodded. ‘I’ll make sure to keep them in line.’

‘You do that. You’ve taken on a lot for a new wolf. Just remember I’m always here.’ Derek warned. Jackson nodded and left the room, closing the door softly. ‘You get all that?’ Derek asked Stiles. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders.

‘Saves you having to tell me later, right?’ Stiles grinned. Derek grinned back.

‘And you just fought until Jackson won?’ Allison’s voice drifted up through the floorboards.

‘Yes.’ Scott lied; Derek could hear the shift in his heart.

‘What?’ Stiles asked as he came back to the bedroom.

‘I want to talk to you about Allison…’ Derek said slipping into bed.

‘That’s barbaric!’ Allison’s voice carried from downstairs. Derek wondered how she would feel if she found out the true extent of the dominance battle. He didn’t know if he wanted to find out.

‘We’ll talk tomorrow. With Jackson.’ Derek said. Stiles grinned, Derek was pleased Jackson won; he just hoped Scott remembered his place in the pack from now on or there would be more blood spilled.


End file.
